britneyspearsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Gimme More
"Gimme More" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu quinto álbum de estúdio, Blackout (2007). Foi lançado em 18 de setembro de 2007 pela Jive Records como o primeiro single do álbum. A canção foi escrita por Nate "Danja" Hills, James "Jim Beanz" Washington, Keri Hilson e Marcella Araica, enquanto a produção ficou a cargo da Hills e produção vocal foi feita por Washington e Hilson. "Gimme More" foi gravado em 2006 durante a segunda gravidez de Britney, e foi uma das primeiras produções solo feitas por Danja. A canção abre com uma introdução em que Spears diz a frase "É Britney, bitch". Possui letras picantes, que, embora elas parecem ser sobre a dança e sexo, são realmente sobre o fascínio da mídia com a vida privada de Spears. Em termos musicais, "Gimme More" é uma canção dance-pop executada através de um ritmo eletrônico de andamento acelerado. Constitui vocais sussurrados e influências de outros gêneros, como o electro. A faixa termina com uma fala, executada por Danja. "Gimme More" recebeu críticas mistas dos críticos, alguns dos quais elogiaram a música e vocais sussurrados de Spears. A canção alcançou a terceira posição no Billboard Hot 100 dos EUA, tornando-se no terceiro tema de Spears a culminar no periódico genérico Hot Dance Club Songs. Ele também chegou ao topo das paradas no Canadá e na Irlanda, e chegou a posições do top cinco em 14 países. O vídeo musical correspondente estreou em 5 de outubro de 2007. As cenas retratam Spears como uma stripper e e apresenta uma mudança dos vídeos anteriores de Spears, que foram altamente coreografados. Obteve análises mistas dos críticos, que negativaram o fato de Spears ficar apenas no pole dance, bem como a falta de enredo. Uma versão alternativa foi divulgada em 18 de julho de 2011. Spears apresentou "Gimme More" nos MTV Video Music Awards de 2007, vestindo um biquíni preto com jóias incrustadas. O desempenho foi muito criticado pela mídia especializada, que comentou extensivamente sobre o "canto", dança e figurino de Spears, com alguns o considerando como "uma das piores formas de agradar os MTV Music Video Awards". Chris Crocker enviou um vídeo em resposta às críticas intitulado "Deixem Britney em paz!", o que lhe fez uma celebridade da Internet e atraiu a atenção da mídia. Spears também tem realizado "Gimme More" na turnê Femme Fatale (2011) e Britney: Piece of Me (2013). "Gimme More" foi regravada e demonstrada por diversos artistas, incluindo Sia Furler e Marié Digby. A frase de abertura da canção, "It's Britney, Bitch", tornou-se um slogan da cultura popular. A canção aparece na série de video game Grand Theft Auto V na estação Non-Stop Pop. Antecedentes "Gimme More" foi co-escrito por Jim Beanz, Marcella "Ms. Lago" Araica, Nate "Danja" Hills e Keri Hilson, enquanto foi produzido por Danja. [ 1 ] Spears começou a trabalhar com Danja em julho de 2006. Ele explicou que o processo criativo não foi difícil no começo, já que ele "fazia muito bem o que ele queria" e que "se ela sentisse som da canção, caminharia com ela. Se não sentisse, você veria em seu rosto". Hilson disse que ela escreveu a canção com Spears em mente após Danja apresentar-lhe o instrumental, acrescentando: "Eu só comecei a cantar, me dê, me dê, e acrescentei um pouco mais instrumental apenas me divertindo e brincando muito".7 Spears começou a gravar "Gimme More" em Las Vegas, Nevada, durante agosto de 2006, enquanto estava grávida de seu segundo filho, Jayden James. A gravação continuou em sua casa, localizada em Los Angeles, Califórnia, três meses após o nascimento de Jayden. Sobre a gravação, Hilson comentou que Spears "deu 150% si. (...) Eu não conheço nenhuma outra mãe que faria isso".7 Em uma entrevista ao Rhaspody, Danja disse que acrescentou um parte falada à canção para "fincar seu nome", já que a faixa foi uma de suas primeiras produções solo. "Há muita coisa em jogo no meu futuro, pois as pessoas pensam que eu estou por perto por causa de Timbaland e eles realmente não sabem do que eu sou capaz de fazer", disse ele .6 A canção foi mixada por Ms. Lago na Chalice Recording Studios, em Los Angeles. Os vocais de fundo foram fornecidos por Hilson e Beanz. [ 1 ] "Gimme More" foi lançada como primeiro single do álbum e estreou no web site da estação de rádio Z100 de Nova York. Composição "Gimme More" é uma canção dance-pop otimista com influências de electro. 4 5 De acordo com a partitura publicada no Musicnotes.com pela Hal Leonard Corporation, a faixa é situada em um ritmo dance moderado formado por 113 batidas por minuto e composta na chave de fá sustenido maior.10 O alcance vocal de Spears varia entre duas oitavas, progredindo-se entre as notas de fá sustenido3 e dó6.10 A sua melodia incorpora "lentas linhas eletrônicas", ao passo em que as batidas foram descritas como "aproximadas ao disco" por Bill Lamb, do portal About.com.8 11 Nick Levine, do Digital Spy, comparou os vocais de Spears aos de "I'm a Slave 4 U", lançada pela própria em 2001.12 Lamb definiu-os como "provocantes (...) apoiados por gemidos e uma respiração pesada" e comparou o número a "Love to Love You Baby", lançada em 1975 por Donna Summer.11 Sal Cinquemani, da revista Slant Magazine, sentiu que a obra era reminiscente a "Boys (Summertime Love)", lançada em 1987 por Sabrina.13 "Gimme More" é construída na forma comum de verso-refrão. Inicia-se com uma introdução falada por Spears, que diz: "É Britney, vadia".14 Apesar de as letras da faixa aparentem ser sobre dança e sexo, elas também tratam sobre a fascinação da mídia acerca da vida pessoal da artista, como notado nas linhas "Câmeras estão filmando enquanto dançamos loucamente / Elas continuam observando, continuam observando".nota 1 O refrão consiste da repetição da linha "Me dê, me dê",nota 2 que termina com a palavra "mais", a qual recebe uma altura constantemente mudada. A canção termina com uma fala dita por Danja, que cita: "Aposto que você ainda não isso chegando / A incrível Lago, a lendária senhorita Britney Spears / E o imparável Danja".nota 3 14 Recepção da crítica "Gimme More" recebeu críticas mistas dos críticos. 11 Dennis Lim da Blender chamou a canção de um dos destaques do álbum, chamando-o de "hipnótico pole-dance pop". 5 Alexis Petridis da The Guardian chamou a canção de "futurista e emocionante". 12 Nick Levine do Digital Spy disse que "de alguma forma, a partir do caos pessoal, essa grandeza do pop surgiu. Danja funde batidas tack-sharp e um bassline deliciosamente scuzzy para criar um pulsar dancefloor que se sente diabolicamente sexy"8. Ao rever The Singles Collection, Evan Sawdey de PopMatters chamou "Gimme More" de "a melhor parada dance que ela fez desde 'Toxic'". 13 Kelefa Sanneh, do The New York Times, disse que a faixa define o humor para Blackout, acrescentando que "as batidas eletrônicas e linhas de baixo são tão espessas como a voz de Spears é fina ... ela oferece quase nada, mas slithery vem-ons e convites desafiante a boate decadência". 4 New Musical Express em comparação vocais de Spears para "grito de um viciado em sexo para obter ajuda". 14 Stephen Thomas Erlewine de Allmusic disse que algumas das canções de Blackout, "realmente mostrar as habilidades dos produtores", exemplificando "Gimme More", "Radar", "break the Ice", "Heaven on Earth" e "Hot as Ice". 15 Desempenho nas tabelas musicais Videoclipe Performances ao vivo Versões cover e amostras Referências Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de Blackout Categoria:Singles de Blackout